


Boats huh?

by perrythedeer



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: First Meetings, Them....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24610627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Boats huh?

Lots of people couldn't say they fell in love twice- at least not with the same person. Even more people couldn't say it was both straight from scratch as if you'd never met the person before. Sure personalities change- it was a dramatic change here too. But it was still the person he loved in the first place, in certain ways.

It was slower the first time around, meeting Kamukura was by chance, he was... bored, a lot, all the time, sitting in that cell was... kind of grating, staring at him all the time. Komaeda was wary, but something drew him towards the guy, and he asked quiet questions every few days.

"Who are you?"

"Why are you here?"

"Where'd you come from?"

"Are you an Ultimate?"

There was never more than one or two words as an answer. Izuru Kamukura, Experiment, Here, Yes. It... helped Nagito gather information- even if it wasn't a lot. He just stared and watched more often than anything, which bothered the Ultimate... everything, Nagito guessed after awhile, judging by the things people asked.

This wasn't the first time he'd met Izuru- he didn't know that though, he knew he had met _Hajime_ before, back when they first entered the school. Hajime was part of the Reserve Course, he was quiet, always shocked that he was meeting Ultimates, he was... _excited_.

It was cute. Komaeda hadn't fallen for him that time, but he certainly liked the kid as a friend. Now they were trapped like this, and Nagito had _no_ idea who Izuru was.

Besides some weird... _despair_ guy. Or Hopeful guy? Nagito didn't know what kind of energies he got from Izuru, it was just... creepy, he knew that much. Alluring in a way. Nagito jumped through as many topics as he could. Luck, video games, food, mental health, anything he could think of.

A certain topic that Komaeda didn't even _consider_ eventually came up. Kamukura asked _him_ if he liked boats.

Nagito said he didn't know much.

He'd never heard Izuru talk so much, walking around the cell, talking with his hands- _smiling._

He fell like a fucking brick. The smile was what got him in the end, the guys genuine supposed _excitement_ and how he acted when he _loved_ something, it was... Komaeda couldn't describe the feeling in his chest. Not that time at least.


End file.
